A Good Day
by Simallyher
Summary: A Samiel story from Daniel's perspective. Based around season 910 with Vala. Daniel wonders what's going on with Sam...


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Stargate or any of its affiliates. Wish I did, but wishful thinking isn't illegal. I write for fun, not profit! 

**A Good Day**

Jack had left, restationed to Washington and things had never been the same. Stargate Command was now run by General Landry, great guy, a bit slow on the uptake but he'll get there. Teal'c had just come back from Chulak, another meeting that had gone terribly wrong, but also very right in the oddest of fashions. The new Jaffa Counsel was turning out to be more of a headache than anticipated, but they were still finding their feet, time was needed. I don't think I've changed much, still speak annoyingly fast for anyone not already used to it, still chasing up possible artefacts of significance and did I forget to mention a certain black-haired beauty that I am now in charge of? I guess I might have. One thing that has drastically changed though is the leadership of SG1. Colonel Cameron Mitchell now heads up our flagship troop of aliens and scientists. Ok, so there are now two aliens, two scientist and two warrior types. All up four members, the black-haired beauty isn't part of the team, yet. She'll get there one day, if she has anything to say about it and trust me when I say: she does! Now, you're probably wondering why I haven't mention Sam yet, well that's because there isn't much I can tell you, not anymore. We hardly talk, she works constantly, it's almost as if the connection we used to have is gone and I miss it terribly. I miss her.

Cameron thinks Sam's odd behaviour probably has something to do with Jack going to Washington; it didn't take long for the rumours of their 'alleged' relationship to reach Cameron. But for some reason I don't think that's all there is to it. Sure she has to help Cassie through college now, but then we have all chipped in. We had already set up her college tuition before Janet passed. I still shudder when I remember that fateful day, everyone looking at me with sympathy, I know they all thought we had something, but we didn't. I can assure you on that one, Janet was a dear friend, but nothing more.

But back to Sam, she's just walked past me and barely recognised my existence. Well it probably doesn't help that my nose is currently stuck in the folds of the new information from the last mission the science team took. Turns out that the new culture has already encountered the Ori and has somehow refused and lived to tell the story. Note to self: Ask then how they avoided being destroyed.

Anyhow back to Sam, I keep doing that don't I? Going off on tangents, especially when I'm trying to explain Sam's weird behaviour? Sam, Sam, Sam. I mean who knows what's going on with her anymore? Maybe Vala's right and she's just finally feeling the pressure of the job, god knows I have felt the pressure and needed a break. Alright, so I died, ascended and came back with a new thrive for life and the job.

'Hey Jackson, just the man I was looking for!' Cameron clapped me on the back. Just like Jack.

'If you're asking about Sam, she just walked that way about ten minutes and I know nothing,' I had to reply quickly, I just spotted Vala up the corridor, and if I disappear around the corner she might not see me.

'Thanks, practising your mind reading?' Cameron was trying another joke.

'Do me a favour, do not tell anyone you saw me,' I knew it was low to beg, but I needed some 'me time'.

'Sure thing, take two rights, three lefts, the lift to level 8 and then the next right, there's a janitor's closet with a malfunctioning soda vendor. Hit the vendor twice and you can get free soda while you 'hide' from Vala.'

'How do you know these things?'

'Mind reading Jackson, mind reading,' Cameron tapped his temple. 'Now get, she's getting closer.'

Without thinking twice I followed the directions precisely, ending up in the darkened janitor's closet. Groping for a light, the door clicked shut behind me. Flicking on the light I was startled to see Sam curled up on the floor, a soda can in her hand and tears running down her face.

'Sam?' I bent to see if she was alright.

'You shouldn't have let the door close, it sticks. We can't get out,' Sam mumbled gesturing towards the door.

'Cameron knows I'm in here, he'll suspect something when I don't return,' I replied once again following directions and getting a free soda.

'Who are you hiding from?' Sam asked sipping her drink.

'Vala,' I sighed. 'She's everywhere like the itch you can't scratch but it keeps moving.'

'I'm hiding from her too, she's just so annoying,' Sam grimaced. 'Like earlier she was ranting about the fact that her hair dryer blew up taking her mirror with it, if I were you I'd watch out, she's going to ask to use your bathroom.'

'Like hell she is!' I snapped before I could help myself.

A smile lit up Sam's face momentarily. 'Everything alright with you Sam?'

'What makes you think they're not?' Defensive.

'Sam, I know you better than that.'

'Do you? Really?' Was she patronising me?

'Sam? Have I done something?'

'What haven't you done? I mean first it's like you've died, then you do die and then just to top it off you die again!' Where did that come from? 'I mean make a decision Daniel, live or die, because quite frankly I can not keep mourning your death, it's killing me!'

'You're angry at me for dieing? I haven't died for nearly two years, ok maybe one,' I sat next to her.

'It's not just that, it's how you made me feel when you died, and now with Vala around…god is it getting hot in here?'

'It's a little warm,' I agreed. 'Now with Vala around what, Sam?'

'Things are different now.' Damn it, Sam looked so hurt, had I done that?'

I decided to mull over her last statement for a while. Letting her slip into silence seemed to be the only way she calmed down. Something was definitely eating her up inside and I really wish I knew what it was. I knew what was eating me up, it was seeing her laugh and joke with Teal'c and Cameron but seeming to switch off when I came by.

'Have I hurt you Sam? I mean really hurt you in someway? Apart from dieing?' I had to ask, but damn I even sounded unsure of myself.

'Not intentionally, and it's not really your fault,' Sam smiled weakly, she was bullshitting.

'Damn it Sam!' I erupted. 'I don't understand what I've done. I mean it's not as if I've physically hurt you, I would know if I did that. I know I haven't said anything to really offend you. All I can think of is that I've done something that has somehow affected you in a way I would never wish it too.'

'Daniel it's not that simple,' Sam looked at me. 'I can't stand Vala because she's always sprouting about what you two get up to.'

'Get up to?' I demanded. 'The most Vala and I get up to, is her trying to seduce me into bed and me denying her. I mean I spend most of my time babysitting her in my office while I work on some artefact that's just come through the gate.'

'Damn it, I'm so stupid, I can't believe…doesn't matter now,' Sam begun to mumble,

'You're not stupid, what would even make you think that?'

'I believed Vala, I mean its stupid really, but she kept going on and on about things you've done, like shopping and movies and 'nights spent at your place'. I just figured they were true because you seemed inseparable,' Sam blurted.

I couldn't help but grin. 'Wait, you mean you're jealous?'

'No, I just felt left out because that's what we used to do; only the nights at your place didn't have the double meaning. I can see though why you'd want to be with her.'

'Be with her? Are you kidding? She is the last person in the entire world and galaxies that I would want to be with, drugged or not. I mean come off it Sam, if I wanted to be with her, would I be trapped in here with you hiding from her? Maybe you're right you are stupid!' I couldn't stop the last few words from coming out.

'Maybe I am stupid? What's that supposed to mean?' Sam's face was growing red with anger, god she was beautiful.

'I don't want to be with her Sam, it's you. Damn it Sam, I want to be with you!' I was shouting as the door opened, revealing a beaming Cameron.

'See told you I was right,' Cameron was beaming at Teal'c. 'Jackson here has a thing for Sam.'

Before I had a chance to say anything on the matter, Sam had scrambled to her feet and left the closet. Standing beside Cameron I could only watch as she stormed, well ran, down the corridor. The left she took verified that she was either going home or going to her office. I think I'll try to office first.

I was standing outside Sam's office, the noise from within assured me that she hadn't left the base. A crash sounded from within, oh crap she's mad. Taking a deep breath I stepped up to her semi closed door. About to knock when Vala came skipping up beside me.

'Where have you been? I've been searching the entire base for you?' Vala whined.

'Why?'

'Because I have nothing to do and you're usually SO entertaining that I couldn't find anything to match it,' Vala grinned slipping her arm through mine. 'So can we go do something now?'

'No, I have some business I need to attend to with Sam,' I tried pulling away.

'Oh ok, we can do it together,' Vala beamed tightening her grip.

'No Vala, this information is of a personal matter,' I wrenched my arm out of her grips. Thank you Jack!

'What's so personal that I can't be in on the conversation?' Vala had begun to sulk.

'Does the very fact that I said its personal not register with you Vala?' I snapped.

'I'm just wondering what could be SO personal that you can't include me in on the conversation.' She was back to whining.

'Some things are not meant to be shared,' I tried reasoning.

'It can't be THAT personal. I mean everyone knows that Sam and that Jack guy had something,' Vala grinned.

'She did NOT have anything with Jack!' I finally burst. 'There was nothing going on!'

Without noticing, I had attracted the attention of the immediate personnel, any talk of Sam and Jack brought crowds. I hadn't even notice them growing in numbers as I continued to glare at Vala, neither did I realise that Sam had opened her door a little further and was currently leaning against the doorframe.

'If she didn't have anything with him, then why is this base always buzzing when he comes for visits?' Vala pointed out.

'Because it's Jack O'Neill! He has been the leader of SG1 for most of its life span, buzzing happens to follow him.'

'I still don't understand, it's not as if you're going in there to profess an undying love for her, everyone knows that we have something going on here.'

'No Vala, we don't.' I just stared at her.

'Of course we do Daniel,' Vala smiled slightly. 'I know I wouldn't resort to love, but there's something.'

'Friendship Vala, I care for you as a friend.'

'So you might have been professing undying love?'

'Yes,' I whispered, only then realising the crowds surrounding us. 'It was something like that.'

'And I just ruined it?' It was more a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

'You can't ruin how I feel, maybe the execution, but hoping she isn't standing behind me, I might be able to save that too.' I looked at the crowds again. 'She's behind me isn't she?' They all nodded. 'Damn.' I turned to face Sam, 'hey.'

'We need to talk,' she scowled. 'Everyone else can get back to work.'

I walked past Sam into her lab; she closed the door behind me with a resounding click. I couldn't remember how to breathe, something about in and out, but I was obviously doing it wrong because my lungs were becoming deprived. Facing Sam I couldn't read her face, she'd locked me out and it seemed like she was in the middle of deciding whether to throw away the key or give it back.

'So, I think you have something to tell me.' Sam crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door.

'Something like that,' I gulped. 'Look, you didn't give me a fair chance to explain myself today. I meant what I said, I want you Sam. I think the entire base right now knows just how much I want you.' I coughed, trying to cover my nerves.

'Don't you hate Vala sometimes?'

'I could slaughter her right now, and possibly Cam and Teal'c. Did you know they planned on sticking us in that closet?'

'Yes and you're getting off topic.'

'Well not really, because it all leads back to us, not that I'm saying there is an 'us', because I'm pretty certain that I've done something to irrevocably hurt you.'

'Oh stop!' Sam sighed. 'Look you've got it wrong and right, I was jealous ok? I actually thought that there was something going on with you and Vala and it was driving me nuts because whenever I wanted to talk to you about how I felt and how I thought my feelings for you were changing she was always in there trying to make you laugh and flirting and sometimes, briefly I'd see you give in.' Sam stopped, taking deep breaths.

'God Sam, I thought I had hurt you.'

'You had, you'd found Vala!'

'No, she found me. She came here because of me, not the other way around. We've shared some things, but Sam I love you. I used to get jealous of the little things you and Jack shared. I used to hate watching you two flirt, even though I knew it was harmless. I don't think I can go another year without telling you how much I love you. Without telling you how much you've helped shape who I am today, and to tell you that one thing I remember clearly from my last ascension is how much I missed you. How much I would give up just to be with you,' I looked helplessly at her. She held my heart and the next few words out of her unnaturally beautiful mouth could break it.

The silence between us stayed for what seemed like hours, quite possibly could be from the soreness in my wrist when I went to bend it. Sam just stood there, leaning against the lab door.

'I can't stand the silence,' I finally broke.

'Sorry,' Sam seemed to awake from a dream. 'I was thinking.'

'So was I,' I stated hesitantly. 'Whatever you say next will either make me the happiest man I've been in a long time, or break me.'

'I know,' Sam kicked off from the door. She began walking towards me. 'I never let whatever was between Jack and me go beyond flirting, he asked me if when he retired would I want something, and I'll tell you what I told him. As tempting as that sounds, but I'll have to step down.'

'Why?'

'As heartbreaking as it was to admit it, I had found everything I have ever wanted in a man, but I couldn't let myself have it.'

'Why Sam? Why tell Jack no if he's all you wanted?' I couldn't understand why she had let him go.

Sam just laughed at me. 'Daniel, I wanted an attractive, hardened man, who could put up with my babbling, who would even at the end of the day ask me to go out with him. Someone who I could see myself curling up on the couch with at night, discuss the problems with the program; and anything else that popped into my head. Does that sound like Jack?'

'Well, not really,' I had to admit, Jack hated Sam's babble, and curling on the couch?

'Besides, I like being called by my name,' Sam grinned slightly.

She wasn't? 'Sam?'

'Yes Daniel?'

'You didn't break my heart, so I'm just going to do something completely out of character here, forgive me,' I looked at her, she was beaming. 'I was wondering…if I'm right that is…marry me?'

'Oh Daniel…' Sam took a step back.

'Right, sorry, I went too far. Uh…forget, forget I ever said anything, yep forget it all,' I smiled weakly before walking briskly out of her office.

I was just passing the commissary when I was called to the gate room. Picking up my pace I raced around corners, skidding past personnel. Reaching the gate room I caught my breath before walking in. Sam was standing in the middle of the room.

'Sam? What was the emergency?' I was still panting.

'No emergency, never stated one either,' she replied calmly.

'You know better than to call me here without warning,' I snapped.

'Well here's your warning Daniel!' Sam snapped back, 'I needed you here!'

'But why? You made you intentions clear, oh about, ten minutes ago!' I grounded out.

'No, you read into it what you expected me to say, well guess what Daniel, not everything is as cut and shaped like you want it to be. You told me you loved me and asked me to marry you because you knew I'd say no,' Sam stated. 'But you were, are wrong Daniel. I turned Jack down because I had already found the guy who would curl up with me at night and just talk; you want to know how I found him?'

'Not particularly. No.'

'You're going to know anyway. It started 9 years ago, I was in need of comfort and he gave it. What started out as comfort grew to a regular occurrence. I mean come off it Daniel, all those times you witnessed the General and I flirting where did I end up at night?'

'My place, on the couch watching movies,' he replied quietly.

'When he left where was I?'

'My place, on the couch watching movies with Teal'c,' he replied still very quiet.

'I'm jealous to hell of Vala, she spends all her time with you, she gets to see you smile and make you laugh. For all I know she spends her nights watching movies with you. But it never stopped me wishing it was me.' Sam stopped; she seemed to be calculating her next words carefully. 'I don't want to wake up one day and walk through the gate with Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Vala Jackson. I want to wake up and walk through the gate AS Sam Jackson. I don't want to—'

I couldn't hear the rest; all I heard was Sam Jackson and had to kiss her. Cutting her off seemed to be the most _me_ thing to do, considering I was always cutting people off. Wrapping my arms around Sam's waist I pulled her closer, feeling her deepen the kiss. Running my hands up her sides to cup her face I gently pulled away.

'I love you,' I whispered, hoarse with emotion.

'Funny thing that, I seem to love you too,' Sam grinned at me. I pulled her towards me again, kissing her quickly.

'Marry me.'

'Where did you have in mind?'

'Somewhere as beautiful as you,' Daniel smiled. 'Without inhabitants, so we don't have any Ori.'

'So, off world then?'

'Where else?'

'True.'

'Are you saying yes?'

Sam nodded; tears had begun to run down her cheeks, 'yes.' She whispered.

I lowered my lips to hers again as sounds of whoops and 'get a room!' could be made out from above. We'd completely forgotten about the control room. Forgotten were the two scheming team mates and the black-haired beauty. From the beginning of the day not knowing how everything changed, to ending it with the woman I loved more than Earth itself, I'd say it was a good day. A very, _very_ good day.


End file.
